Mi destino eres tú
by MiriCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocían desde pequeños pero cuando ambos tenían 15 años se separaron. Ahora 7 años después ambos están a punto de casarse en la misma ciudad. Se casaran o descubrirán que su destino es estar juntos? One-shot – Todos Humanos.


MI DESTINO ERES TÚ

Hola chicas y chicos, bueno este es el primer one-shot que escribo, la verdad es la primera historia que escribo, por lo que estoy algo nerviosa.

Pero es que ayer estaba viendo una película con mi hermana, de hecho no sé ni como se llama, el punto es que había una boda. Y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza. Y me dije, no pierdes nada con escribirla, así que salió esto. Espero les guste

_Summary: Edward y Bella se conocían desde pequeños pero cuando ambos tenían 15 años se separaron. Ahora 7 años después ambos están a punto de casarse en la misma ciudad. Se casaran o descubrirán que su destino es estar juntos? One-shot – Todos Humanos._

Bella POV

Hoy era el día de mi boda, creo que más feliz no podría ser. Bueno tal vez sí, pero esos solo eran sueños de adolecente. Cuando era pequeña vivía en un bonito pueblo llamado Forks, ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, Alice y a mi primer amor Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice. Desde pequeña me gustaba Edward, pero siempre me dio miedo decirle lo que sentía. Cuando tenía 15 años a mi papá lo transfirieron a Chicago, así que yo me tuve que ir con ellos. Aun mantenía comunicación con Alice, pero no pude hablar con Edward, al verdad no sé porque, simplemente ya no hable con él. Después de 2 años Edward y Alice se iban a ir a la Universidad en California, así que perdí comunicación con ella.

De eso ya pasaron 5 años, no he sabido nada de ellos. Ya tengo 22 años, termine la carrera de literatura y hora estoy trabajando como coeditora en una importante editorial, y creo que hasta me podrían ascender ya que mi jefe se va a retirar, sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero yo no me podía quedar en mis sueños, y estar esperando a Edward, menos cuando no he sabido nada de él en años, así que el último año de la universidad me di una oportunidad con Jake. El un chavo único, es lindo, atento y me quiere mucho. El problema? Lo veo más como un amigo. Pero bueno, no creo que pueda ser mejor, quien no quisiera casarse con su mejor amigo? Es decir nos entendemos, y somos muy compatibles. Verdad que si vale la pena? No, no me respondan tengo que ser positiva, debo ser feliz hoy me caso!!! Pero… porque siento que estoy haciendo algo mal??

Edward POV

Hoy era el día, hoy me casaba con Tanya. Ella fue la que me ha apoyado desde que llegue a la universidad de California ella era la que me apoyo en todo momento, la que me saco un poco de mi pequeña depresión la cual está desde que Bella se fue.

Bella es … mi mejor amiga … mi primer amor. Pero ella se fue. Siempre supe que ella era la indicada, desde que estábamos chicos me asombro su manera de ver la vida, y siempre me gusto, pero me daba miedo que ella solo me viera como un amigo o peor como su hermano. Ella y mi hermana Alice se decían hermanas, y a mi primo Emmett le decía primo!! Eso en que me convertía? En su hermano?? Nooo.

Bueno el punto es que jamás me atreví a decirle lo que sentía y ella se fue!! Me dejo! Bella hablaba mucho con Alice pero yo no podía hablar con ella, no podía, si su recuerdo me hacía daño, no sé que me haría el escuchar su voz. Así que cuando termine el instituto me fui con mi hermana a la universidad de California, ya no soportaba que todo me recordara a Bella.

Cuando llegue, no me sentía bien, era como si una parte de mi la quisiera olvidarla y otra se negara a que ella no estuviera en mi mente y en mis recuerdos. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Tanya, ella estaba en mi misma clase de francés, y era mi compañera de equipo. Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y después novios. Cuando terminamos nuestras carreras nos mudamos a Chicago, porque ahí es donde estaba toda la familia de Tanya. Llevamos un año viviendo en Chicago y el pedí matrimonio a Tanya. No sé si era realmente lo que quería hacer, pero ya llevábamos 3 años de novios!! Mi primo Emmett ya estaba casado desde hace 2 años y solo era un año mayor que yo!! Y mi hermana estaba comprometida, pero ella y Jasper, que resulto ser el hermano mayor de la esposa de mi primo Emmett, decidieron casarse hasta diciembre de este año por el trabajo de él.

Y aquí estaba yo, parado en frente del espejo de mí recamara vestido de un smoking negro, listo para ir a la iglesia. Pero por una extraña razón desde ayer en la noche tengo a Bella en la mente, no sé si es por el hecho de que estoy en Chicago (que es a donde ella se mudo, porque aunque llevo un año aquí no he querido buscarla, tengo miedo de que apenas me recuerde) o si es porque cuando era más joven soñaba con este día, solo que la novia no era Tanya, era con mi mejor amiga, era mi primer amor.

Bella POV

Lista Bella, estás hermosa – dijo Angela, mi compañera de trabajo y mi mejor amiga.

Gracias Ang, no podría haber hecho esto sin tu ayuda, y sin la tuya mamá – le dije a mi amiga y a mi mamá que estaba a punto de llorar.

Eres la novia más hermosa hija, y este es el día más feliz. Pero apúrate que ya vamos tarde. – dijo mi mamá jalándome fuera del cuarto.

Angela y Reene se iban a ir primero a la iglesia para ver los últimos detalles. Después nos íbamos a ir papá y yo en un bonito mercedes blanco con decoración de boda. Mamá y Angela se despidieron y se fueron, entonces Charlie se acerco a mí.

Te vez hermosa Bella

Gracias papá

¿Estás lista?

Si

Bueno vamos a dar un paseo, pero para que no nos agarre el tráfico, prefiero ir al parque que esta a una cuadras de la iglesia, para matar el tiempo. ¿Te parece?

Si, vamos – le dije con una sonrisa.

Entramos al coche y fuimos al parque, como yo estaba algo nerviosa le dije a mi papá que iba a tomar un poco de aire para calmarme. Mi papá me dijo que era normal, y que él me llamaba cuando tuviéramos que irnos.

Pero no eran solo nervios, era como un presentimiento. Desde ayer en la noche no me saco de la cabeza a Edward y no sé porque! Ni siquiera sé donde esta!

Ya llevaba varios minutos afuera, y sin saber porque me voltee. En frente del parque habían unos lindos departamentos, siempre me gustaron, era como un bien lugar para vivir soltera. Pero, siempre viví con mis padres, y ahora me casaba, así que no iba a tener un departamento así.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió un joven como de mi edad, tenia le cabello cobrizo muy desordenado, llevaba un smoking negro y se veía muy guapo. Pero a mí me pareció familiar, como si lo conociera de hace mucho. El cerro la puerta y cuando volteo, me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que llevaba extrañando desde hace mucho, esos ojos en los que me podía perder por horas. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Edward estaba a unos metros de mi, pero ¿porque? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿No estaba en California? Miles de preguntas se juntaron en mi cabeza, pero lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

En eso alguien me jalo, rompiendo con nuestra burbuja.

Hija ya debemos irnos, se nos va a ser tarde – era Charlie, tenía cara de confusión – ¿Estás bien Bella?

Si, vámonos

No quise voltear de nuevo, tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio, solo quería irme. El camino hacia la iglesia fue muy silencioso, no sé si Charlie dijo algo, la verdad no tenía noción de nada. Solo podía ver ese par de ojos los cuales me tenían hechizada.

En eso, sentí como alguien me jalaba, se escuchaba una leve melodía al fondo y empezábamos a caminar, ahí fue cuando reaccione. Estaba en la iglesia, caminando hacia Jake. Pero esto es lo que realmente quiero?? Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Edward POV

Escuche que tocaron la puerta, abrí y ahí se encontraba mi futuro cuñado, Jasper.

Edward apúrate, Alice ya me hablo y dice que tenemos que estar ahí en menos de 10 minutos, y sabes como se pone cuando no sale todo como ella planeo – me reí, era cierto, mi hermana no toleraba que algo saliera mal o que no saliera como ella lo había planeado. Pero aun así, Jasper estaba más que enamorado de ella.

Ya voy solo recojo mis llaves.

Ok, te espero en el coche, no tardes.

Me voltee, tome mis llaves y salí cerrando la puerta. En eso sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando y al voltear me encontré con toda una visión.

Esto no podía ser cierto, parpadee varias veces pero ella seguía ahí, hermosa como siempre, su cabello cayendo en varias ondas sobre sus hombros, vestida como todo un ángel, con un vestido blando hermoso, como el de una princesa. Mis sueños jamás le hicieron justicia, ella era hermosa.

Aun no me lo podía creer, tenía a Bella en frente de mí, después de todos estos años la tenía a solo unos cuantos metros. En eso un hombre se acerco a ella. Reconocí a Charlie, Bella volteo hacia su padre, rompiendo así nuestras miradas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió a un mercedes blanco.

Iba a salir detrás de ella cuando Jasper me pito con el claxon.

¡Edward es tarde! ¡Vámonos! – grito con el celular en la mano.

Entre al coche, no dije nada. Mi mente era un caos, era Bella, era ella; pero se iba a casar, el que llevaba, era un vestido de novia, o tal vez ya se casó. Sentí como se me aprisionaba el corazón. No sabía qué hacer, estaba en camino hacia mi boda y yo ya no estaba nada convencido de casarme, y menos si no era Bella. Pero ¿le haría eso a Tanya? ¿La dejaría sola? ¿La dejaría plantada? No, ella no se merecía esto.

Bella POV

Cuando llegue hacia donde estaba Jake me miro con preocupación, creo que no tenía el semblante de una mujer que se va a casar por amor.

¿Estás bien Bella? - me pregunto en un susurro acercándose a mi

Jake … tenemos que hablar – se me quebró la voz, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando

Tranquila

Jake le dijo algo al padre y nos fuimos hacia un lado en donde había una pequeña habitación era como una oficina. Antes de cerrar la puerta nuestros padres ya estaban en frente de nosotros preguntando qué pasaba. Y se oía como todas las personas empezaban a murmuran. Jake les dijo que solo era un minuto que tenía que hablar conmigo antes de la boda. Y cerró al puerta.

Ahora si Bella, dime que sucede – me dijo volteándose y tomando mí cara en sus manos para quitar las lagrimas. Agradecí que Angela me hubiera puesto rímel contra agua.

Estoy confundía – dije entre sosoyos tratando de tranquilizarme – Jake, yo te quiero mucho, pero … - me quede callada, podría decirle esto a Jake? ¿podría lastimarlo de esta manera?

Bella dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No importa lo que sea, solo dímelo, lo principal aquí es tu felicidad – no pude contenerme, simplemente lo abrace y empecé a llorar. Después de un rato, cuando puede tranquilizarme lo vi a los ojos y le dije:

Jake, no puedo casarme contigo. Te veo como mi mejor amigo como familia, lo siento no puedo casarme – dije bajando la mirada al terminar. Escuche a Jake suspirar, pero no sonó como un suspiro de tristeza, más bien como un suspiro de alivio. Voltee a verlo y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Gracias Bella.

He? – ¿perdón? ¿Qué me está diciendo?

Pero quita esa cara

No entiendo … ¿Gracias? ¿Porque?

Bella, lo siento creo que tuve que haberte dicho esto antes, pero yo también te veo como mi mejor amiga. Y en un principio me aprecio genial casarme con mi mejor amiga, es decir, seria agradable vivir juntos. Pero ahora ya no me parece bueno idea. No te lo tomes a mal, me encantaría que vivamos juntos, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero creo que me enamore.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿De quién? Y ¿porque no me dijiste antes? – se que debería estar hecha un mar de lagrimas o tan siquiera sentirme mal, porque mi "novio" no me quería. Pero estaba enojada, porque mi amigo, mi mejor amigo no me había dicho nada

Jajaja, hay Bella, si no te dije fue porque eres mi "novia" y porque … mmm … hace una semana la conocí – dijo desviando la mirada

¿la conozco? ¿quién es? – dije ahora intrigada, a quien conoció, fue en el trabajo? O tal vez en la cena de ensayo en donde fue toda mi familia y su familia, tal vez una de las camareras.

Pues… si la conoces muy bien – o por Dios! Jacob se estaba poniendo rojo

Dime quien es!! – exigí con una gran sonrisa

Jajaja Bella no deberías reclamarme? Digo aun soy tu novio! Nos vamos a casar! – rodee los ojos – jajaja ok… mmm… es tu … prima … Leah. – Me quede en blanco por un momento, mi prima, Leah.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa Jake que emoción!! Wow, te gusto desde la cena? O después platicaste con ella. Dios harían una pareja tan linda!! Y serias mi primo!! Vamos a ser familia Jake!! – dije toda emocionada.

Jajaja Bella, eres la mejor – dijo con una gran sonrió

Espera – dije recordando que afuera nos esperaban nuestras familias y amigos para casarnos – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la boda?

Mmm… pues si tú estás de acuerdo la podemos cancelar, claro solo su tu quieres.

Gracias Jake!! O me harías un favor? – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito a punto de morir

Claro Bella, lo que quieras

Se lo puedes decir a nuestros padres y a todo el mundo – dije con una sonrisa tierna. El puso cara de horror.

Solo si vienes conmigo

Tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa salimos de aquella oficina. Todo el mundo se quedo callado y volteo a vernos. Nuestros padres estaban con la cara de no entender nada pero pronto les íbamos a explicar que pasaba

Jake tomo el micrófono y les dijo a todo que no iba a haber boda, que ambos nos veíamos como familia y no nos íbamos a casar. Lo último lo dijo viendo a Leah que sonrió casi involuntariamente.

Tome el micrófono y agregue – Gracias a todos por haber venido hoy, y perdón por las molestias.

Me acerque a Jake le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije – Se feliz Jake – Él me abrazo y me dijo – Tu también pequeña de veo luego. Fui hacia donde estaba Angela con cara de sorpresa pero muy feliz.

Ang, ¿Dónde están las llaves de mi audi? – le pregunte, ya que ella y mamá habían llegado en el

Las tiene el vale parking – me sonrió dándome el papelito del numero de las llaves - Después me dirás todo con lujo de detalles, ¿oíste? – me dijo en susurros acercándose. Yo solo me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Salí de la iglesia, antes de que mis padres me detuvieran con un montón de preguntas, Pero en el pasillo vi a Leah, me acerque a ella y le dije al oído, para que nadie mas escuchara – Hazlo feliz Leah, él se lo merece.

Leah solo sonrió y me abrazo.

Le di el papelito al vale parking y me dio me subí a mi audi. Maneje a casa lo más rápido que podía. Solo quería hacer una cosa y era cambiarme de ropa y después ira otra vez al parque.

Edward POV

Llegue a la iglesia, sentía que me estaba torturando a mi mismo sin ninguna razón, lo único que quería hacer era regresar a ese parque y buscarla, ir a cada iglesia de la cuidad e impedir esa boda. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Tanya, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no cuando ella había estada ahí cuando más la necesite.

Baje del volvo, y fui con Alice que estaba en la entrada de la iglesia con una muy mala cara. Jasper ya estaba abrazándola por detrás cuando yo llegue.

¿Qué pasa hermanita? No me tarde tanto, creo que si llegue a tiempo – Alice me miro con una mirada entre frustración, enojo, pero también un poco de alegría.

Mira, tú sabes que jamás me ha gustado Tanya del todo, es decir, me cae bien, pero no para ser tu novia y menos tú esposa. Sabes que ella no es para ti - yo simplemente mire hacia otro lada, eso ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que mi hermanita me lo recalcara.

Pero sabes tengo un presentimiento – Regrese mi mirada a Alice, sus presentimientos siempre se hacían realidad por eso a veces le decía de cariño "la vidente Alice".

¿Qué presentimiento?

Creo que voy a recuperar a mi mejor amiga, - me quede pasmado, acaso Alice ya sabía que había visto a Bella, ¿se refería a ella? Alice se rio entre dientes. En eso su cara se convirtió en total frustración – Y también creo que todo mi trabajo se va a ir al caño – dijo molesta.

Justo le iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando mi celular sonó, Alice dijo algo como, - Te veo a dentro para destruir de una vez por todas todo mi trabajo.- Mientras se iba jalando a un Jasper tan confundido como yo por lo que acababa de decir Alice.

Saque mi celular y vi que era Tanya, conteste, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tanya hablo.

Lo siento tanto Edward, de verdad lo siento

¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?

Sí, no te preocupes. Pero… Edward lo siento pero no voy a poder ir a la boda – No sabía que decir, estaba en shock, ¿Qué dijo? ¿No iba a venir? ¿Eso quiere decir que no me voy a casar?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – no me lo podía creer. No me iba a casar.

Lo siento, se que debí habértelo dicho antes pero no podía, con la presión de mis padres. Lo siento pero yo estoy enamorada de James. Siempre lo he estado, pero mis padres querían que me casara contigo por tu dinero. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacernos esto, perdóname

Tranquila no hay problema – Era feliz! No me iba a casar y no estaba faltando a mi palabra.

¿No hay problema? – me pregunto Tanya totalmente desconcertada.

No, ninguno. También creo que si nos hubiéramos casado sería un error, la verdad no te amo, te quiero pero solo como mi amiga.

Gracias Edward eres el mejor

Sí, bueno Tanya te veo luego… mmm… ¿quieres que les diga algo a tus papás? – Pocas veces había hablado con sus papás y eran personas muy estrictas.

No, cuando lleguen a casa se darán cuenta que me fui. James y yo estamos en el aeropuerto, nos vamos a ir. – dijo emocionada.

Bueno entonces te veo luego. Adiós – No quería ser grosero pero me urgía ir a buscar a Bella, tenía que asegurarme de que no se iba a casar.

Si, adiós y gracias – colgué y entre a la iglesia buscando a Alice, no tenía tiempo de explicarle a todo el mundo. Tanía que ir a buscarla.

Tranquilo, yo les digo a todos, - me dijo Alice con cara de fastidio cuando me pare en frente de ella. A veces, solo a veces amaba la intuición de mi hermana.

Tan pronto como mis piernas me lo permitieron salí de la iglesia y entre a mi volvo. No sabía a dónde ir. Por el vestido, estaba seguro que se iba a casar, pero en donde. La última vez que la vi fue hace casi 2 horas, bien podría ya estar en la iglesia o diciendo: si, acepto.

No, tenía que tener fe, por algo ella estaba allí cuando salí. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿cierto? Sin darme cuenta me dirigía hacia mi departamento, hacia donde la había visto. Pero a unas cuantas cuadras tuve que detenerme ya que de la iglesia que estaba ahí estaban saliendo mucha gente vestida elegantemente. En eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡Estaban vestidos como para una boda! Voltee para ver a los novios o algo, pero no vi nada solo gente caminar murmurando entre si. Cuando voltee a ver la entrada de la iglesia reconocí a Reene y Charlie, pero no tenían cara de estar muy felices por su hija. Ellos tenían cara de confusión y hablaban con un joven como de mi edad y otros dos señores. No entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? y ¿dónde estaba Bella?

Baje le vidrio y le pregunte a un par de señoras que acababan de cruzar la calle.

Disculpe – utilice todo el encanta que puede.

Si dígame joven – me respondieron ambas acercándose al auto.

Me podría decir que paso con la boda, no me diga que me la perdí – dije fingiendo ser un invitado.

O bueno, pues técnicamente no se perdió de la boda, ay que no hubo respondió una de ellas.

¿No hubo boda? – no me lo podía creer, mi suerte no podría ser mejor. Definitivamente estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

No, al parecer ninguno de los novios se quería casar. Así que se suspendió todo. Yo no sé cómo no avisan antes. – empezó a quejarse la otra señora.

Y, sabe a ¿donde fue la novia? – pregunte tratando de saber donde poder encontrarla.

Hay pues no sé, ella salió hace como media hora, solo dijo Gracias y perdón. Pero que modales de esos dos …

Gracias por todo, hasta luego - la corte y me puse en marcha no tenía tiempo para escucharlas quejarse.

El único lugar al que se me ocurría ir era al parque, no sabía a dónde mas ir. Estacione mi volvo en el departamento justo detrás de un audi y cruce la calle. ¿Donde podrá estar? Y como si me contestaran al voltear la vi ahí, sentadita en una de las bancas del parque. Ya no llevaba el vestido blanco, pero aun así se veía hermosa con sus jeans y su blusa azul eléctrico.

Bella POV

Llegue a mi casa, y corrí hacia mi cuarto. ¿Cómo subí las escaleras sin caerme? No sé, solo gracias divina. Me quite el vestido lo más rápido que pude y fui al closet para ver que ponerme. En eso la realidad me golpeo. ¿Qué iba a ponerme? Sé que suena tonto, que debería ponerme lo que sea e ir a buscarlo. Pero lo iba a volver a ver después de 7 años. Tanía que verme bien.

Y en ese momento ame a mi madre y a sus salidas de compras como nunca antes. Desde que nos mudamos a Chicago mi madre empezó a tener salida de chicas todos los sábados para ir de compras. Antes hacia esas salidas con Alice, pero como ella ya no estaba mi mamá tomo su puesto. Pocas veces me libraba, y le mentía a mi madre con que tenía un trabajo o mucha tarea.

Pero ahora daba gracias por esas salidas, ya que hace 15 días habíamos ido para ver los últimos detalles de la boda y me había comprado una blusa azul eléctrico que acentuaba mis curvas. No es que tuviera muchas, pero esta blusa era hermosa, y perfecta para la ocasión. Así que tome la blusa y unos jeans y me los puse, junto con unas zapatillas negras que no tenían tacón. Me vi en el espejo y solo retoque un poco el maquillaje que se había corrido por llorar hace rato.

Tome mis llaves y me fui directo al parque. No sabía a dónde más ir. Y por lo que vi, era muy probable que de donde salió fuera su departamento. Llegue y estacione mi audi justo en frente del departamento. Salí del coche y fui a sentarme en una de las bancas que estaban en el parque ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Después de cómo 10 minutos escuche como un carro se estacionaba. Era un volvo y se estaciono justo detrás de mi audi. Mi corazón se acelero, podría ser él. Y entonces salió del coche. Era él!! Y ahora era cuando venían los nervios, ¿qué le diría? ¿Hola? ¿Qué sorpresa? O vamos, tenía que pensar en algo.

Edward cerró la puerta de su volvo, y empezó a voltear a todos lados, como buscando a alguien. ¿Me buscaría a mí? En eso su mirada me atrapo, éramos de nuevo solo nosotros dos, nadie mas, solo nosotros en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Y casi sin darme cuenta me levante y camine hacia él mientras que el se acercaba. Así nos quedamos viéndonos en silencio, por no se cuento tiempo. Simplemente esto era mágico, después de todo este tiempo, lo tenía justo en frente de mi, a uno cuantos centímetros.

Bella – susurro mi nombre mientras pe tocaba la mejilla. ¡Dios! Su voz era como terciopelo y su tacto era como una pluma.

Edward – solo pude decir su nombre, aun se me hacia irreal que estuviera ahí.

Y sin más, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Muchas veces soñé con besarlo pero jamás pensé que se sentiría así, era como encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y lo abrace por el cuello mientras que el me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo. Jamás en mi vida había besado así, era con una ternura y amor, que no sabía explicarlo. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de tono y de ser tierno y suave comenzó a ser exigente como un toque de pasión y amor.

El lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, he inmediatamente abrí mis labios concediéndoselo. Cuando nuestras lenguas se toparon, fue como tocar el cielo, su sabor era inigualable. Era fantástico besarlo, él era genial. Subí mis manos a su cabello, era sedoso y fino. Edward me acerco más a su cuerpo. Nos empezaba a faltar el aire cuando algo comenzó a vibrar en su pecho de alejo solo un poco, para poner su frente en la mía. Tania la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Lo único que puse hacer fue sonreírle como tonta. El celular seguirá sonando, pero al parecer no lo escuchaba.

Edward, tu celular está sonando – y sin dejar de verme tomo el celular y lo contestó.

De acuerdo – dijo, sin dejar de mirarme – Si yo le digo… nos vemos… si está bien yo la llevo… Adiós – y colgó.

¿Quién era? – no puede evitar preguntar, me carcomía la curiosidad.

Era Alice – en eso recordé a mi amiga, tal vez ya sabría todo por sus "presentimientos". – Quiere que mañana te recoja temprano porque va a pasar a mi departamento para que le contemos todo con lujo de detalles. Y porque muere por verte. – Yo solo pude sonreír.

Sabes a veces Alice me da miedo con eso de sus presentimientos – Edward se rio entre dientes – Si a mí también, pero a veces pueden ser útiles – me contesto mientras me daba un piquito.

Edward… creo que tenemos que hablar – le dije, al verdad es que lo único que quería era besarlo y estar entre sus brazos, pero debíamos hablar. Saber que hacia aquí, si se iba a ir, si tenía novia, o que.

Sí, creo que sí, aunque sería mejor que te llevara a mi departamento está aquí en frente, porque esta refrescando.

De acuerdo

Un par de preguntas antes – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Dime

¿Te vas a casar?, ¿estas comprometida? O ¿tienes novio? – me pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

No, ni casada, ni comprometida, ni con novio – le dije bien segura y con una pequeña sonrisa. Él me contesto con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba desde pequeña.

Y, bueno sé que debí haberte preguntado esto desde hace años pero era un cobarde… ¿quieres ser mi novia? - no me los podía creer, ¿en serio me lo estaba preguntando?

Si, si quiero ser tu novia – le dije con al más grande de las sonrisas

Y nos besamos con todo el amor que habíamos estado guardando por años.

FIN

Les gusto?? Esta muy chafa? Demasiado trillada la historia?

Ustedes díganme, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, concejos, palabras de aliento, tomatazos, de todo. Gracias por leer.

Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos

Bye


End file.
